Quando a chuva passar
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Cam, Chase e Foreman estão presos no hospital devido a uma tempestade, sem nada pra fazer eles acham um isopor escondido por House que contém garrafas de uísque....e aí...leia e descubra. ;D COMPLETA
1. Chuva de uísque

**N/A: **Fic acontece durante a segunda temporada, pós hunting.

**Disclaimer:** Não sou dona do House, MD, obviamente.

**Sumário**: "Os dias de chuva servem apenas para podermos valorizar os dias de sol." Cameron, Chase e Foreman ficam bêbados no trabalho. O que pode acontecer? Cham!

**"Quando a chuva passar..."**

- Onde está House? - Chase perguntou rodando a caneta entre os dedos.

- Você está realmente perguntando isso? - Cameron virou-se pra ele com ar cansado.

- O paciente já foi diagnosticado, tratado, nosso chefe foi atrás do traseiro da Cuddy e nós estamos presos aqui por causa dessa tempestade idiota! - Ele reclamou olhando os pingos de chuva cairem incessantemente pela janela.

- Ele não foi...- Cameron começou.

- Só no seu lindo mundo da imaginação!! - Foreman respondeu sem tirar os olhos do computador.

- Querem saber, eu vou embora! - Chase explodiu, aquele tédio o estava matando.

- É perigoso!!

- Falou o garoto emo! Corte os seus pulsos logo, é mais rápido!

O intensivo se jogou na cadeira. Eles estavam certos. Era suicídio.

- O meu consolo é que eu não sou o único que te odeia, Foreman.

- Nunca ouviu falar que existe uma linha tênue entre o amor e o ódio? - O neurologista replicou.

Cameron rolou os olhos.

- Quantos anos vocês tem? Quinze? Dezesseis?

- Se bem que se você morresse agora, sua namoradinha iria se debulhar em lágrimas...

- Eu não sou namorada dele!!

- Nunca disse que era! - Foreman estava se divertindo. Cameron se deixava levar muito facilmente.

- Não sou namorada dele!

- O disco emperrou? Vai ficar repetindo isso até que eu concorde com você? Quantos anos você tem? Quinze? Dezesseis?

- Você está tentando me irritar mas não vai conseguir. Eu posso ser mais implicante do que você!

Foreman suspirou fundo.

- Mas por que não, Cameron? Ele tem um cabelo lindo, só precisa de um pouco de personalidade para deixar de ser um idiota.

Cameron abriu a boca pra repsonder que ele não era idiota por impulso mas Chase a impediu.

- Eu ainda estou aqui, lembram-se?

- Tanto faz. - Foreman deu de ombros e estava pronto para voltar-se para o computador quando alguma coisa chamou-lhe a atenção. - O que é isso? - Ele achou uma caixa de isopor e levou para a mesa da outra sala.

Chase e Cameron o seguiram. Ao abrir a tampa suas sobrancelhas se ergueram. Chase ergueu as dele ao ouvir Cameron perguntar o que era. Pelamordedeus! Era uma caixa de isopor na sala do House. O que mais poderia ser?

- Juro que depois dessa nada mais me espanta. - Foreman murmurou enquanto tirava uma garrafa de uisque do gelo.

- Ele estava trabalhando bêbado? - Cameron perguntou chocada

Chase deu de ombros. De que importava? A médica já ia reclamar da falta de interesse do outro quando viu que Foreman não fez nenhuma menção de guardá-la.

- O que você pretende fazer com isso?

- Ora, Cameron! É uma garrafa de uísque! Eu não consigo imaginar mais de um uso pra ela. Vocês conseguem?

- Nós poderíamos matar o House com essa garrafa, mas ia deixar muitas pistas. - Chase falou distraidamente.

Foreman riu e balançou a cabeça.

- Cara, você é sempre tão estranho assim?

- Não é uma boa idéia! - Cameron ignorou o comentário. - O uísque é do House!

- Quem vai saber?

- Essa parede é de vidro, não percebeu? - Chase falou.

- Estão os dois contra mim, é?

- É, somos racistas. - O intensivo replicou.

Foreman deu de ombros, abriu uma garrafa e antes que Cameron pudesse reclamar, tomou um longo gole.

- Você estava tão desesperado por um uísque assim? - Chase riu.

- Só bebendo pra esquecer que eu trabalho com um babaca egocêntrico feito o House.

Chase se aproximou e pegou outra garrafa no isopor.

- Só bebendo para esquecer que eu trabalho com dois babacas egocêntricos!

- Se eu não tivesse tão feliz por ter encontrado esse uísque, eu te dava uma garrafada, não importando se eu fosse preso depois!

- Eu não acredito no que vejo!! - Cameron exclamou.

- Qual é, Cameron! Faça de conta que somos três amigos que ser reencontram depois de muito tempo em um bar pra relembrar histórias de infância!

- Poderia funcionar se fosse verdade!!

- Cameron, a merda já foi feita desde que o Foreman achou essa caixa. Com o nosso consentimento ou não, ele ia beber e íamos levar a culpa junto com ele. Logo, eu prefiro levar a culpa por algo que eu fiz!

- Desista, cara! Cameron é certinha demais para aproveitar a situação. Tem medo dos segredos que poderíamos extrair dela se estivesse bêbada.

- Eu não fico bêbada tão fácil. - Ela apoiou as mãos a mesa. - Eu é que vou rir das histórias que vocês vão me contar quando já estiverem pra lá de Bagdá! - Pegou uma garrafa.

- Você tem uma câmera por aí? Cara, daria tudo pra ter filmado isso!

- O que aconteceu com o: Não é uma boa idéia? - Chase ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Que se dane! No fim não passamos de adolescentes de quinze anos inconsequentes!

- Vamos beber a isso então!

Continua...

**N/A: ** Eu sempre vejo o Chase, o Foreman e a Cameron se encontrando em bares depois do trabalho para conversar. Aí minha cabeça fez uma conexão maluca que foi /- assim: Bares bêbados pegação cham uma coisa sobre a qual eu adoraria escrever. hahahaha

Quando falei pra uma amiga a idéia, ela disse que nunca que eles iam querer beber no trabalho e eu concordei. Mas, pra fic funcionar, tinha que ser no trabalho...então...porém fiquem tranquilos que eles não vão ser demitidos.

Agradecimentos a Lygia Ford e a camila gryffindor.

Desculpe se ficar um pouco ooc mas eles vão ficar bêbados, né?

Reviews são muito, mas muito bem-vindas mesmo!


	2. Hienas

**N/A: **Não, eu não sou dona de House, MD, por isso tenho que me contentar a ficar escrevendo fanfics pro resto da minha vida. Você sabiam que existe um projeto de lei pra proibir fics? Eu não me informei bem, mas já acho um absurdo. Em vez de se preocupar com saúde e educação, esse políticos de m vão encrencar com uma forma de diversão? Fala sério...

**Quando a chuva passar...**

- Hobby! - Cameron virou-se para o colega australiano.

- Bem...agora não tenho nenhum mas quando eu era adolescente, tinha uma banda com os meus amigos.

- Sério. E você tocava o que?

- Eu era vocalista e guitarrista.

- Gente, eu já saquei que vocês se amam e querem se conhecer melhor, mas dá pra pararem de me ignorar? - Foreman interrompeu. - Dá pra pelo menos olharem pra mim?

- Desculpe, mas essa visão aqui. - Cameron apontou na direção de Chase. - É muito mais agradável do que olhar pra você.

- Uau, obrigado! - Chase respondeu surpreso.

- Aposto cinquenta dólares que vocês vão acabar se agarrando.

A médica o ignorou. Chase bebeu um gole satisfeito e por pouco o uísque não le saiu pelo nariz quando a companheira ordendou:

- Cante!

- O quê??- Perguntou, se recompondo.

- Você disse que cantava numa banda, não é? Quero vê-lo cantar.

- Desculpe. Não bebi o suficiente para isso.

Cameron pareceu desapontada.

- Mas quem sabe um dia eu apareça na sua casa pra te fazer uma serenata no meio da noite. - Ele deixou escapar. - Err...só porque você me fez aquele elogio.

Ela sorriu.

- Você provavelmente seria preso por perturbar a paz mas eu adoraria, obrigada.

- É melhor vocês pararem com a melação antes que eu vomite. Cinquenta dólares, gente! Não querem apostar mesmo??

Ambos os médicos se olharam e por fim Cameron falou.

- Lamento mas é preciso muito mais do que uma serenata pra me conquistar! Estou dentro!

- Ah, é assim, é? Eu não me renderei aos seus encantos! Também estou dentro!

- E vou ficar tão, tão rico!

Chase continuou então, a falar de sua banda.

- Nós vencemos uns dois concrusos, tocamos em algumas festas mas depois não conseguimos mais trabalhos.

- Claro, quem ia pagar pra te ver cantando? ( **N/A: Euu! Desculpem, não consegui me furtar!)**

O intensivo lançou um olhar de desprezo para o outro.

- Muito engraçado!

Foreman ergueu as sobrancelhas e ao inclinar-se para frente, derrubou sua mala no chão, espalhando todos os seus papéis.

- Droga!

Chase caiu na gargalhada.

- Alguém já te disse que seu riso é muito irritante?

- Muitas vezes! - Ele não conseguia parar de rir.

Cameron tentou mas não conseguiu abafar uma risada. A situação não era tão engraçada, mas Chase estava tão descontraído, tão alegre e o riso era tão...contagiante!

- Vocês sabiam que se pegarem a gente bebendo aqui...estamos todos demitidos? - Caiu na gargalhada também.

- Ótimo, estou preso com duas hienas bêbadas! - Apesar de soar sarcástico, Foreman parecia estar realmente se divertindo.

Continua...

**N/A: ** Tcham tcham tcham! Mais um capítulo fresquinho pra vocês! haushua

Tá, adimito que não pretendia postar tão cedo mas estou sofrendo pressão por parte das minhas amigas no colégio, então...como eu quero muito viver pra ver o sol amanhã, aqui está! ahaushua

Bom, sei que disse que nas férias estarei livre e postarei com mais frequência..mas não sei. Vou estar ocupada com a minha futura fic de Nárnia e a fic do novo Challenge ( que eu não faço a menor idéia do que escrever, mas escreverei). u.u

Beijos e agradecimentos às pessoas de sempre! hahaha

Se você acha que eles já estão bêbados, vocês não viram nada ainda. sorriso maligno

Reviews, por favor!


	3. Casal perfeito?

**N/A: **Continuo sem ser dona do House. Como se em uma semana eu tivesse tempo pra matar o David Shore e tomar o lugar dele...

**"Quando a chuva passar..."**

- House! - Cameron exclamou do nada.

Foreman engasgou e Chase pulou da cadeira e olhou para trás desesperado.

- Nenhum sinal dele ainda...- Murmurou claramente aliviado.

- Não nos mate do coração, Cameron...

- Ok. - Ela riu.- Eu quero é saber o que vocês acham dele.

- Ora, por favor! Eu estou bêbado e tudo o que você me pergunta é o que eu acho do cretino-manipulador-babaca-viciado do...

- Shhh! Não fale o nome do diabo que ele aparece! - Chase brincou.

Os outros dois riram.

- E você, BOBBIE? - Ela pronunciou o último nome devagar para deixar o impacto desejado. - O que acha de você-sabe-quem?

- Bem, ALLY. - Ele retrucou.- Eu acho o mesmo que o Foreman.

- Pelamordedeus! Vocês não precisam mais me pagar! Eu pago pra vocês irem a um motel eliminar essa tensão sexual!!

- Eu duvido. - A médica ignorou o comentário.

- É, por quê?

- Bom, eu acho que no fundo você gosta dele e acha graça das piadas sem graça que ele faz.

- Não sei...e você? Você gosta? - Chase percebeu-se com um pouco de medo da resposta de Cameron.

- Eu perguntei primeiro.

- Sendo assim eu uso meu direito de permanecer calado pois tudo que eu disser pode e será usado contra mim.

- Quê?

- Sábia resposta, cara! - Foreman respondeu.

- Desculpe, mas de novo, não estou bêbado o suficiente.

- Qual é, Chase! - Ela o empurrou.

- Ai! Quase que eu caio!

Cameron riu.

- Você é sempre assim tão sádica?

- Ela é sádica e você, um masoquista. O casal pefeito! - Foreman riu.

- Eu concordo. - A imunologista falou enquanto pegava uma outra garrafa de uísque. - Aqui. - Passou-a para o colega australiano.

- Foreman, estou começando a achar que ela quer me embebedar pra poder me estuprar.

- Seu eu realmente quisesse te estuprar, eu não precisaria de nada disso. - Piscou pra ele.

- Viu só?? - Chas eolhou para o neurologista pedindo ajuda.

- Você está perdido, amigo. Está perdido.

Chase suspirou fundo e deitou a cabeça nas mãos.

Continua...

**N/A: **Bom, não resisti a tentação e postei logo esse capítulo. Pra falar a verdade, já tenho o próximo capítulo escrito, mas vamos esperar um pouco...fazer vocês sofrerem. hahaha

Agradecimentos a:

1- Isabela. Pode deixar que ninguém vai ficar em coma alcoolico, querida. Mas você não perde por esperar o que vai acontecer nos próximos capítulos. hehe

2- Camila. Oh, amiga! Quem me dera ter um Chase cantando só pra mim. Seria o paraíso! Não me mata! To indo até bem rápido, viu?

3-Gyllan. Sua review foi cômica, maninho, totalmente objetiva. Adorei! Continue comentando!

4- Lygia. Capítulo curto de novo, né? Desculpa...mas espero que a minha rapidez em postar compense.

Mil beijos!!


	4. Vamos tornar as coisas interessantes?

**N/A: **Agora sou apenas dona da minha monografia de história que está me afastando do mundo das fanfics.

**Quando a chuva passar.**

**Capítulo 4.**

- Você tem que estar brincando! - Foreman exclamou.

- Não, não estou. Parei de beber. - Chase disse.

- Vai amarelar agora, é? Por quê? - Cameron o provocou.

- Porque simplesmente tenho medo do que pode acontecer comigo se eu beber um pouco mais. Em outras palavras, tenho medo do que VOCÊ pode me forçar a fazer e eu não estou a fim de perder cinquenta dólares tão facilmente.

Ela mostrou-lhe a língua e ele retribuiu o gesto.

- Pare com a palhaçada e coloque sua bunda bêbada na cadeira agora mesmo! - Foreman já estava perdendo a paciência.

- Se eu continuar bebendo, quem vai levar a SUA bunda bêbada pra casa??

- Eu é que não entro num carro com DUAS bundas bêbadas! - Cameron avisou.

- TRÊS!! - Os dois médicos exclamaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Odeio vocês.

Todos riram.

- Então é isso! Agora eu vou é procurar uma água porque uísque não bebo mais!

- Isso é bobeira! Você vai acabar tomando pelo menos um gole hoje!!

Chase balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Ah, mas o senhor vai sim! Palavra de líder de torcida!

O intensivo caiu na gargalhada e Foreman engasgou com a bebida. Ambos viraram-se para Cameron.

-Você?? Líder de torcida??

- Impossível!!

- Viram, vocês não sabem absolutamente nada sobre mim! - Ela respondeu triunfante.

- De fato...deveríamos deixá-la bêbada mais vezes! - O neurologista disse para o colega.

- O que o clube do Bolinha está sussurando aí?

- Me desculpe, Luluzinha! - Chase caiu na gargalhada. - Prometemos não te excluir mais das conversas.

- Você está cruzando os dedos? - Cameron olhou desconfiada.

- Euuu?? Nãããããão! - Ele escondeu as mão.

- Está sim! - Ela correu até ele na intenção de agarrar-lhe as mãos mas tropeçou. E ele a pegou nos braços.

- Tudo bem com você? - Cameron se perdeu no imenso mar azul nos olhos do intensivo.

- O quê? Hã?

- Tá tudo bem?

- Sim, sim, só bebi um pouco demais. - Ela sentiu seu coração bater um pouco mais forte.

- É, é a bebida, não é? - O rosto de Chase adquirira um vermelho quase que instantaneamente.

Cameron assentiu com a cabeça nervosa.

- Você pode soltar as minhas mãos agora.

- O quê?

- As minhas mãos...eu já te segurei, você pode me soltar agora.

- Ah! Desculpa! - _Eu estava agarrando-o esse tempo todo?_

- Não tem problema. Errr...melhor eu sair agora. Volto daqui a pouco.

- Ok...- Foi tudo que ela conseguiu dizer enquanto observava-o distanciar-se.

- Quando parar de babar, me avise, ok?

- Foreman! - Ela exclamou! _Deus do céu, eu havia me esquecido completamente dele!_ - Eu não estou babando.

- Sei...você não pode culpar a bebida, Cameron. Ela apenas te desinibe. Se você agarrar o Chase bêbada, é porque sempre quis. O uísque só te deu um empurrãozinho.

- Cala a boca.

Foreman se divertia como nunca.

- Quer tornar as coisas mais interessantes?

- Fala da aposta? Quer perder todo o seu dinheiro, é?

- Não sou eu quem está morrendo de vontade de pular em cima dele desde o primeiro minuto que ele entrou nessa sala.

- Mentira!

- Ok, me deixe ajeitar a frase. 15 segundos depois que ele entrou na sala. Como eu não percebi isso antes??

Cameron engoliu em seco. Na verdade, ela se sentiu atraída por Chase desde o primeiro momento, sim. Quem não se sentiria? Mas ela era um profissional, e além do mais ele não valia a pena, ela havia se convencido disso. Mas agora...

- O que você propõe?

- Eu tenho certeza que vocês vão acabar se agarrando. Minha dúvida é quando ao depois. Escute...se você gostar da pegação e querer bis, vai ter que me pagar duzentos dólares.

- Nada vai acontecer.

- Aceite, então. Você não vai ter nada a perder.

- Te pago cem, mas só se eu gostar. Se não, você volta pra casa sem nada.

- Tentando diminuir o preço, é? Nunca imaginei que um cara desses fosse seu tipo.

- Eu também não. - Ela respondeu sinceramente. Sempre considerou Chase um cara puxa-saco, aproveitador, mas agora ela já não tinha tanta certeza. - Talvez ele não seja o tipo que eu achei que fosse.

- Cento e cinquenta dólares. Minha oferta final.

Ela deu de ombros.

- Certo, tanto faz! - Ela pegou uma garrafa de uísque e se dirigiu a porta.

- Ei, espera! aonde vai?

- Vou fazê-lo beber. - Saiu

- Garota de palavra, hein? - Foreman riu.

_Continua..._

**N/A:** Como eu disse, to fazendo monografia de história pro colégio e ainda tenho que ler vários livros. E logo em seguida o que que vem? PROVAS! Ah, que felicidade!

Postei esse capítulo porque ele já tava escrito. Devo atualizar só a mudar de idéia ou a de nárnia porque elas já estão escritas. Obrigada pela paciência e pelas reviews!

Antonio, amore mio, você é maravilhoso! Amo-te demais!

Bruno, não consegui escapar do "deu de ombros" novamente. É incontrolável.

Camila, você é a minha provadora de fics! huashauh

Isabela, preciso dizer alog? ahushaush.

Lygia, obrigada por estender o prao do challenge. Verei se dá tempo.

Mil beijos!


	5. Dar na boca

**N/A: **Não sou dona de House e nunca serei.

**Quando a chuva passar**

**Capítulo 5**

Chase parou em frente a máquina de refrigerantes indeciso. Não estava exatamente com sede, mas precisava parar com o uísque imediatamente. Eles já estavam tão bêbados e o clima tinha ficado tão agradável. Nunca pensou que teria um conversa livre de preconceitos com Foreman ou ficar tão próximo a Cameron. Ele tremeu. Claro que se sentia atraído por ela. Quem não se sentiria? Mas agora ele queria conhecê-la melhor, conversar mais com ela..._Droga!_ Encostou a cabeça no vidro da máquina.

O grande problema era a bebida. Sob o efeito dela, ele se sentira querido pelos colegas de trabalho, eles riram, brincaram, se provocaram como se fossem amigos. Mas e depois? O que aconteceria quando entrasse na sala do House amanhã? Com certeza seria recebido com a frieza habitual e aquele silêncio irritante voltaria a reinar, forçando-o a se concentrar nas palavras cruzadas.

- Chase? - Ele se virou ao ouvir seu nome e se deparou com ninguém menos do que Cameron a uma curta distância dele. - Você adormeceu com a cabeça apoiada na máquina? - Ela riu.

- Não, eu só estava...pensando...

- Sobre o quê?

- Nada em especial. - Mentiu.

- É? - Cameron pressionou seu corpo contra o dele.

- O que está fazendo?

- Não é óbvio? - Ela riu, levou a garrafa a boca e num movimento rápido plantou um beijo em seus lábios. Eles permaneceram algum tempo colados um no outro como se estivessem salvando o momento, o gosto, o cheiro...

Chase empurrou os lábios de Cameron com a lingua e ela os abriu. Mas o que aconteceu não foi o que ele esperava. Sentiu o uísque subir-lhe da boca para o nariz e ele engasgou. A médica caiu na gargalhada.

- Vo-você cuspiu em mim!!! - Ele acusou-a entre tossidas.

- Não. - Ela começou a explicar com um tom divertido na voz. - Você disse que não ia mais beber. Eu disse que você ia sim. Então, não havia outra opção senão te dar na boca.

- Dar na boca? Você chama isso de dar na boca?? Eu quase morri!

- Não exagera, Chase! Foi engraçado!

- Não, não foi.

- Foi sim.

O australiano olhou para o teto e deu um longo suspiro, finalmente seu olhar pousou na colega a sua frente. Isso sim era uma cena rara. Ela não conseguia parar de rir. Sem perceber, seus lábios formaram um sorriso.

- Está ouvindo isso? - A expressão no rosto de Cameron mudou subitamente.

- O quê?

- Passos! Nós vamos ser encontrados!

- Não estou ouvindo nada...

- O que eu faço com essa garrafa? Meu deus! - Ela a colocou no chão. - Precisamos nos esconder!

- É? Onde? - Ele ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Apenas...- Ela parou pra pensar. - Apenas não fique tão a vista! - Agarrou-lhe o braço e o puxou para longe do meio do corredor.

- Uôu! - Ele foi pego de surpresa e riu. - Você também precisa sair daí. - Fez o mesmo com a médica, que se desequilibrou.

- Opa! - Chase a puxou para perto. - É melhor você tomar mais c...- As palavras foram morrendo com tamanha proximidade. _De novo. _Só que desta vez Foreman não estava lá. Ninguém estava lá. Só os dois.

O dilema não durou muito. Chase puxou a imunologista para si e ela retribuiu com um beijo cheio de desejo. Ele deslizou as mãos pela cintura de Cameron acabando por levantar-lhe a blusa. Ela arranhou-lhe as costas com força. Não ia soltá-lo. Sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo, sabia quais seriam as consequências e as implicações, apenas escolheu não pensar nisso. Pelo menos não enquanto seus lábios estivessem tão perto dos dele. Chase iniciou uma série de beijos em seu pescoço e foi descendo aos poucos. Tinha uma das mãos entrelaçadas em seu cabelo. Cameron talvez não se lembrasse da noite em que passaram juntos devido as drogas, mas ele se lembrava de todos os detalhes. Só Deus sabia o quanto ele desejava ter outra chance com ela. Agora, ele finalemente a tinha e não iria desperdiçá-la.

_Continua..._

**N/A: ** Não morri, gente! Não precisam me ameaçar mais. Finalmente postei! haushuahs

Isabela, esse capítulo ia realmente ser o último mas resolvi "cozinhar" um pouco a história e deixá-los mais curiosos! Mas, o próximo capítulo é o último. Mesmo.

Quanto mais reviews eu ganhar, mais me sentirei estimulada a continuar rapidamente, então, o que estão esperando? A mão não vai cair ao clicar nesse retângulo aí de baixo. Até mais!


	6. Afinal, quê ou quem é o problema?

**N/A: **Meu golpe de roubar House do David Shore e da Fox ainda está em fase de revisão. Portanto...

**Quando a chuva passar**

**Capítulo 6**

- Uau! - Chase exclamou deslizando pela parede até sentar no chão.

- Pelo quê? - Cameron perguntou ofegante.

- Pelo quê o quê?

- Você disse "uau" pelo fato de nós - Ela deu ênfase ao pronome pessoal. - termos nos beijado ou ao fato de ter sido...surpreendentemente bom?

- Ambos? - O intesivista realmente não sabia aonde a colega queria chegar.

- Quer saber? - A médica se levantou rapidamente. - Você é maluco!

Chase ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Você é maluco! - Ela repetiu. - E quer me fazer ficar que nem você. Ah não!

- Ei, não fui eu quem correu atrás com o pretexto de "dar água na boca". - Ele se levantou também não entendendo absolutamente nada.

Cameron corou.

- Eu estou bêbada!!

- Para alguém que está começando uma briga, você parece estar pensando muito claramente.

- Você se aproveitou de mim!

- Certo. Eu sou o grande vilão.

- Deus, você me deixou beber, pra início de conversa!

- Eu não sou seu pai e você não tem mais dez anos. É completamente responsável por seus atos. E se eu me lembro bem, nós já fizemos sexo uma vez!

- Eu estava alta!!

- E claro, não foi você quem se drogou, não foi você quem escolheu digitar o MEU número de telefone e ME convidar pra sair.

- Eu estava alta!!

- E foi unicamente uma escolha sua! Ninguém te forçou a me beijar, Cameron! Arque com as consequências!

- Nós podemos ser demitidos! Eu amo meu trabalho e pensei que depois do que aconteceu com o Vo..

- Não...- Ele advertiu.

- Depois do que aconteceu com o Vogler, você também amasse.

- Isso é tão típico! - Chase explodiu frustado.

- O que é tão típico? - Ela cruzou os braços.

- Você precisa estar sempre no controle, sempre certa! Dói admitir que você errou? Você vai morrer?

- O que isso tem a ver com...

- Você sabe o que fez. Você queria isso, você queria me beijar. Admita!

- Eu nã...

Ele bufou.

- Esse é o problema. Esse é o problema.

- VOCÊ É O PROBLEMA!

- Certo, eu sou o problema porque comigo você não está no controle. Eu sou o problema porque você sabe que eu estou certo. Mas você não consegue dar o braço a torcer. Não consegue admitir e começa a atacar falando do que não sabe.

- Você é quem não sabe de nada!! Só porque eu nunca quis ter um relacionamente contigo...

- Quem disse que eu quero um relacionamento com você? - Chase disparou, arrependo-se um segundo tarde demais.

Cameron abriu a boca para retorquir mas fechou-a logo em seguida. _Ele não quer? _Essas palavras lhe deram um nó na garganta e ela não sabia o motivo. Virou-se de costas para ele, sentindo os olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

O australiano mordeu o lábio inferior e levou a mão a testa, tentando desesperadamente achar algo a dizer. Sua busca foi em vão.

Cada segundo passado em silêncio parecia-lhes horas e ambos se sentiam culpados pelo que disseram.

- Você está certo. - Ela começou em um tom baixo. - Você está absolutamente certo.

- Não, eu não quis...

- Por favor. - Cameron pediu-lhe que parasse e continuou. - Você me conhece. Até demais. - Deu um sorriso triste. - E tudo que você disse é verdade. Eu me senti acuada por ter ficado sem argumentos. Você me encurralou, eu não queria perder, não queria admitir e...No fundo, o que eu sei sobre você? Nada. Nem coisas básicas como cor favorita. Fui logo te acusando e por isso, sinto muito.

- E eu não fui um exemplo de boas maneiras. Você não merecia isso..é só que...Ah, quer ouvir a verdade? - Era agora ou nunca. E é melhor aproveitar a ajudinha da bebida. - Você se lembra da conversa: "Sexo pode te matar"?

A imunologista franziu as sobrancelhas mas logo em seguida sorriu.

- Aquilo me deixou excitado.

Agora ela riu.

- É verdade, é verdade. Você é bonita e sabe disso, mas possuía algo mais. Você tem personalidade, não é tão fácil e cada vez que você corria de mim me deixava mais interessado e fazia-me imaginar como seria delicioso ser morto por você toda noite.

Ao notar a expressão divertida no rosto da colega, ele adicionou rapidamente.

- Masoquismo? Talvez. - Riu. - Quando nós transamos, bem...eu sei que não deveria ter feito aquilo mas...não me arrependo. E se eu pudesse voltar atrás, eu teria feito exatamente a mesma coisa. Não só por causa do ato em si mas porque me fez perceber que eu queria mais, que só sexo não era o bastante. E hoje, nossa, quem diria que a bebida, que causou tanta a infelicidade da minha mãe quanto a minha, teria servido para um propósito tão bom? Nós nos aproximamos. - Ele acariciou seu braço, fazendo com que a médica se arrepiasse. - Mas...e quando a chuva passar? E amanhã? Tudo vai voltar a ser como antes? Quero que isso tenha um significado. Por que não tentar?

- Você está me fazendo sentir mal. Eu realmente nunca pensei em nada entre a gente e agora você vem me dizer essas coisas? Eu...como não te percebi antes?

- Você está dizendo que...aceita...?

- Por quê não? Se não der certo, pelo menos, nós vamos ter nos divertido, afinal...daquela vez, não foi ruim.

Chase a puxou para um beijo. Mas desta vez foi diferente de todos os outros, esse não foi cheio de desejo ou paixão, mas sim de ternura e carinho. Era só uma amostra do que o futuro estava reservando para eles.

- Bom, acho que agora, finalmente vou poder te ensinar a combinar a roupa com a gravata. E principalmente a não usar sapatos de boliche.

- O que tem de errado com os meus sapatos?

- Homens...- Cameron suspirou. - O Foreman também...

- O FOREMAN!

- Esquecemos completamente dele! Droga!

- É melhor que ele não esteja em coma alcóolico senão House nos mata.

- House!

- O quê?

- O que faremos? A cerveja é dele e...nós realmente podemos ser demitidos!

- Sempre podemos colocar a culpa no Foreman. - Ele recebeu um beliscão pela resposta. - Quê? Segundo House eu não tenho opinião própria e você se deixa levar com muita facilidade...então...

- Eu me lembro vagamente de alguém falar para arcarmos com os nosso atos.

- Eu amo meu trabalho. E você também.

- Apenas...vamos ver como ele está!

- É melhor mesmo! - Ele a puxou pela mão e não soltou-a durante todo o caminho para a sala de diagnósticos.

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Como vocês notaram, esse não é o último capítulo. Mas se preparem porque o fim está próximo. ahushaushuah *risada maligna*

Mas vai ser igualmente doloroso pra mim terminar essa fic.

Eu coloquei eles brigando porque precisamos ser realistas, eles não iam magicamente se acertar, né? E além do mais, todo bom romance precisa de um pouco de turbulência.

Agradecimentos a iiiisa, PoliCordeiro, Lygia Ford, bia, Isabela e a todos que leram. Não quero ouvir nenhuma reclamação de que o capítulo foi curto, hein?

Mandar review é fácil, não precisa ter uma conta no fanfiction e me faz feliz. O que vocês estão esperando?


	7. Arrependidos? Acho que não

**N/A: **Até parece que vou um dia conseguir escrever algo tão maravilhosamente maravilhoso como House. u.u

**"Quando a chuva passar..."**

**Capítulo 7**

Desde que Cameron o procurara com o pretexto de "dar água na boca", Chase sentia-se como se estivesse em um sonho. Tudo era surreal demais. Mas agora, ao ver House parado em frente a sala de diagnóstico teve certeza absoluta, era um pesadelo.

Ele pode ver a cor do rosto de Cameron se esvair completamente em poucos segundos e sentiu o estômago revirar. _Estamos demitidos._ _Podemos sair correndo antes que ele nos note, não é? Tem uma probabilidade de dar certo mas continuaríamos demitidos. E se simplesmente acordássemos? Seria melhor ser despedido mas com a Cameron ou manter o emprego e ficar sem a médica?_

- Me fitar com cautela não vai me fazer desaparecer. - House disse sem virar-se para eles.

- Nós não...

- Vocês têm 30 segundos.

- Estávamos morrendo de tédio já que nosso paciente foi diagnosticado e você sumiu. - O australiano começou. - Aí o Foreman achou sua caixa de isopor perto da mesa e bebeu. Claro que eu sabia que estaríamos demitidos de qualquer jeito então também bebi. E nós tivemos um ótimo tempo juntos antes do Foreman ter bebido até desmaiar.- Deu uma olhada rápida no colega que jazia inconsciente na cadeira.

- Ainda faltam 10 segundos. Nada mais a comentar?

- House, nós sentimos muito...- Cameron tentou falar mas foi logo interrompida.

- Claro que não sentem. Oh, meu deus!

Ambos os médicos se entreolharam em dúvida.

- Vocês estão de mãos dadas?

Eles rapidamente soltaram um a mão do outro, não por medo, mas sim por surpresa. Não acreditavam que ficaram do mesmo modo todo esse tempo.

- Interessante.

- Estamos demitidos? - Chase perguntou mudando de assunto.

- Talvez.

- Você estava certo. Eu, pelo menos não me arrependo.

- Cameron! - O intensivista a repreendeu.

- O que é isso? Já que vai ser demitida mesmo, aproveita pra colocar pra fora todo o rancor que guarda por mim?

- Não é isso, é só que. - Chase tentou explicar mas não conseguiu. - Quer saber? Eu também não me arrependo. - Pegou de volta na mão da médica e ela riu.

- Interessante.

- Mas, nós podemos pelo menos comprar novas garrafas pra você.

- Eu vou cobrar. Agora vão embora logo e levem essa bunda bêbada - House apontou com a bengala para Foreman. - para casa antes que Cuddy veja vocês!

- Não estamos demitidos?

- Estarão se ela os vir. VÃO. - Deu as costas.

- House! - Cameron chamou.

- Não me agradeça. Estou morrendo de curiosidade pra ver a reação de vocês quando o efeito da bebida passar!

- Nós não vamos...

- Veremos. VÃO!

E eles obedeceram.

XXX

- Apenas me lembre por que estamos fazendo isso. - Chase perguntou de dentro do taxi.

- Porque ele é nosso amigo. - Cameron saiu e abriu a porta do passageiro pronta para tirar Foreman de lá.

- Tente de novo.

- Por que ele pode se tornar nosso amigo?

- Errado.

- Apenas tire a bunda do assento e vem me ajudar aqui.

O intensivista suspirou fundo.

- Ok, ok, ok. Aí vamos nós. Droga, como ele é pesado. - Levantou o neurologista pela direita e Cameron foi ajudá-lo do outro lado.

- Aqui, já estou com as chaves da casa dele.

- É melhor que ele fique bem agradecido depois dessa.

- Nós salvamos o emprego dele no final das contas.

Eles se encaminharam para a porta do apartamente e a médica abriu a porta.

- Prontinho. - Eles colocaram o colega numa poltrona. - Não foi tão ruim assim, foi?

- Está me zoando, não é? - Chase ergueu as sobrancelhas e foi para a cozinha.

- O que está fazendo?

- Assaultando a geladeira dele.

- Fala sério.

- Estou falando.

- Robert! - Agora chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome não parecia tão...estranho.

- O quê? Ele nos deve.

- Você é terrível. - Ela riu. - Hum, Robert!

- Oi.

- Você disse que toca violão, não é?

- É...

- Bem, eu tenho um lá em casa. E eu estava pensando em um jeito de você cumprir aquela promessa da serenata sem risco de ser preso por distúrbio da paz.

- Está me convidando pra ir tocar violão na sua casa? Hoje?

- Bem...é.

Chase saiu da cozinha e olhou-a um pouco surpreso.

- Er, claro. Por que não?

- Combinado, então. Vamos?

Ambos saíram da casa e quando Cameron estava prestes a jogar a chave por baixo da porta se lembrou.

- Eu esqueci minha bolsa lá dentro!

- Vai lá pegar. Vou chamar um táxi. Deus, essas corridas foram umas facadas. A sua casa é longe?

- Não fale assim. Pelo menos mantivemos nosso emprego. Isso é bom, não acha?

- Talvez.

- Oh, Robert. Desde quando você precisa ser tão exageradamente pessimista?

- Desde que você se tornou positivamente otimista.

Cameron exitou antes de sair ao olhar para Foreman, que se mantinha dormindo, sem saber de nada. Ela riu, olhou furtivamente para os lados e tirou uma nota de cem, uma de cinquenta e colocou na pasta do neurologista.

- Eu sou uma garota de palavra. - Murmurou antes de fechar a porta atrás de si.

- Então...? - Chase perguntou ao ver a colega sair.

- Minha casa não é longe.

O australiano sorriu ao ouvir essas palavras e, com a mão na cintuta de Cameron, se dirigiu para o táxi que já estava esperando por eles.

**Fim.**

**N/A: **Genteeeeeeeeee! Eu completei uma fic! Imaginava que ia ficar feliz mas bateu uma tristeza, sabe? Essa é uma das que eu mais gosto e peço desculpas se vocês quisessem ver um final cham mais "meloso" mas é que não dá certo. Eles ainda têm muito o que se conhecer antes disso. Mas quem sabe esse não será o fim...gostariam de uma continuação? Ou não? Avisem-me!

Agradecimentos a Suani, Iris, Isa C., Andarilho das Fics, Ligya, Isabela, Berii8, Camila, Poli, bia, antonioshaka e maninho.

Não precisa estar cadastrado pra mandar review, é rápido, é fácil, é grátis e me faz feliz. O que estão esperando?


End file.
